epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jackson
- Older MJ= }} |ERBnumber = Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley |vs = Elvis Presley |releasedate = April 2, 2012 |votecount = 66% |location = Yellow & Purple Flower Blue background}} Michael Jackson battled against Elvis Presley in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Young Michael Jackson was played by Bentley Green, and older Michael Jackson was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Michael Joseph Jackson (born August 29, 1958) is an American singer, dancer, song writer, and pop star. He is often called the King of Pop because of his great music and hits, such as "Thriller," "Billie Jean," and "Beat It." Jackson invented the dance move known as the moonwalk and also became known for being sued for child molestation charges, which may or may not have been true, and being part of The Jackson Five as a child. He is recognized as the most successful entertainer of all time by Guinness World Records. ERBoH Bio WHOOOOO! I'm Michael Jackson, the 8th of 10 children. Ha, UH! Come on girl! (I just danced to the left then spun around!) When I was ten years old I sang my heart out for the Jackson Five while Dad beat the crap out of me, but I was a star! Mamma Say Mamma Saw Mamaco Saw! Can you believe it, girl? You gotta be as talented as me to get away with being this weird. HUH! Don't stop 'till ya get enough, huh! (I spun again and tipped my hat and stretched out my sparkly gloved hand.) I had a pet chimp named Bubbles and a creepy obsession with Shirley Temple, but my moonwalk dance was out of this world. Yeow! (I moonwalked back and forth!) I also got my hair lit on fire during a Pepsi commercial, but I co-wrote "We Are The World" which made millions for charity. So Beat It! OHH!! (I hopped up in the air.) I got accused of sexual abuse a whole bunch, but I'm in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, once for the Jackson Five and once as a solo artist. My 1982 album Thriller is still the best selling album of all time even though I bleached my skin and wore a surgeon's mask around. UGH! (I just grabbed my crotch!) I was married to Lisa Marie Presley and a dermatologist, Debbie Rowe, I have three children: Prince Michael Jackson I, Paris Michael Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II AKA Blanket, whom I hung out of a hotel window. Ugh, I'm a smooth criminal. I may have died at 50 from an overdose of anesthesia, but I'm the world's best selling male pop artist! Suck on that, Bieber! WHOOOOO!!!! (I just stood in the wind, danced around, then jumped on a car, smashed it's windows out and grabbed my crotch again!) WHOOOOO!!! Lyrics Verse 1: Young Michael Jackson: Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe. You stole rock and roll, gave us Rockabilly cheese. You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet. I've seen it! Every record you set, man, I beat it! Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love. I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal, better face up. Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me Moonwalk and I step on your Blue Suede. Even in death, I go platinum on Blu-Ray. Spitting out hits since I was six years old. I'm the King of Pop! You're the King of Jelly Rolls! Verse 2: Adult Michael Jackson: Oooh, it's about time for a Thriller. Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla. I'm going Off The Wall, I won't stop 'til I get enough. Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove. How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees, When you met your own wife when she was only 14? Then you made one daughter, she (ah) came to me. I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee. You shoulda stayed in the army, dude. Shamone, even Tito looks better than you. I'm singing Aaaahhhhhh. You're singing Don't Be Cruel. There's only one crown baby, let the one King rule! Trivia *Jackson was indirectly mentioned in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga by Lady Gaga when she mentioned the Jackson Five, in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven by Justin Bieber when he claimed that he was the next Michael Jackson, and indirectly again in Mozart vs Skrillex when Skrillex says that Mozart's father makes the Jackson Five's family look like the Family Circus. **Skrillex is the only person to mention Jackson after he rapped. **Every time that he was mentioned, it was by a modern music artist. **This makes Jackson and the Jackson Five the most mentioned performers/artists in the ERBs. **Michael Jackson is the 6th person to be mentioned (indirectly) in a battle after they appear, after John Lennon, Adolf Hitler, Bill O'Reilly, Chuck Norris, and Albert Einstein. *He is the first rapper to be portrayed by two different people in one battle. *So far, young Michael Jackson is the youngest rapper to appear in a rap battle. **Nevertheless, he, Pleistarchus, and Ignorance and Want are the only kids that have appeared in ERB. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Bentley Green